1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhancement of performance of a storage system, and it particularly relates to an effective technology applicable to a storage system that has multiple processors and controls disk apparatus by using control information in a shared memory, a control program therefor and a storage system control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a high-performance and highly reliable storage system, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3264465 (Patent Document 1) discloses a storage system that operates by distributing routines over multiple processors and storing control information on a disk apparatus, a volume and a storage application, which are required to refer and/or update in accordance with I/O processing and/or other processing in a shared memory (SM) among the processors.